1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to enclosures adapted for bathing purposes and more particularly to that class which is collapsible in nature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with enclosure suitable in the bathing process. U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,752 issued on Feb. 28, 1961 to L. E. Rudolf teaches a pair of U-shaped rigid frame elements adapted to be slideably engaged within one another forming an enclosed frame for use with a flexible sheet having four edges thereof adapted to removably engage the four sides of the frame. The assembled apparatus is intended to be inserted in a sink-like opening and thence filled with water in a bathing position. When not in use, the Rudolf apparatus may be totally disassembled. However, such a portable bathing device has a fixed size which stores substantial amounts of water when in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,096,395 issued on Oct. 19, 1937 to O. P. Galt describes a portable bathtub fabricated from a frame member and including an enclosure adapted to receive water therein, such enclosure being flexible in nature. This apparatus, similar to the Rudolf apparatus, also provides an enclosure whose capacity is not adjustable in nature.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,264 issued Oct. 21, 1952 to C. H. Schmidt, Jr. discloses a bathtub attachment for the care of babies employing a rigid miniature tub -like device adapted to rest upon the periphery of a tub enclosure and having a hingeable sheet affixed thereto serving as a securing means for the apparatus when not in use. The rigid bathtub, comprising the invention, is selectively positioned below the faucet portion of the supporting bathtub for easy filling. The miniature tub drains into the larger tube, utilizing a pluggable drain opening therefor. Such apparatus is bulky when not in use and also requires substantial amounts of water to entirely fill the apparatus to a convenient depth of water.